happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Health
Health measures the toughness of the player character, enemies, and bosses. However, only the playable characters and most bosses have a health bar to easily indicate their strength. Getting attacked can reduce the health bar. Normally, a playable character can lose one health point every time he/she gets hit by an enemy/hazard, but there are certain enemies/hazards that can reduce more than one. Main games Happy Tree Friends Adventures You first begin the game with three health points (symbolized by hearts), but you can increase the amount up to 16 by picking up the Heart item, making this game the only one that allows you to do this. It may be or may not be intentional, considering that the game is rather buggy, lacking any form of mercy invincibility (the next three games still have this problem, but not as bad). Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Starting from this game, you begin with the maximum amount of health (depending on game). In this game, maximum health consists of 9 health points (symbolized by green squares). Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Just like HTFA 2, the maximum amount of health playable character can have is 9 health points. It also uses a similar health bar. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 This game's maximum health for playable characters is 10, one point more compared to the previous two games. Instead of green squares, the health bar consists of green bars. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 The maximum health is now reduced to 8 health points, much like in HTF Origins. The health bar in this game consists of hearts, similar to the first HTFA. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 The health system is the same as in HTFA 5. Spinoffs Happy Tree Friends Origins The health bar consists of 8 hearts. The same concept is then used in HTFA 5 and 6. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy This game has the least amount of health points a playable character can have compared to other HTFA games, with 5 health points. The health bar consists of hearts. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land This game, as well as HTFA 7, uses a gauge to measure the playable character's health. Assuming that the character takes damage from conventional hazards and no healing items can be picked up, it takes 9 hits to kill him/her. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker This game re-uses the same health system as in HTF Origins, 5 and 6, albeit using different graphics for the hearts. By other people Happy Tree Friends Adventures Reborn The health system is similar to HTFA 4, but the health bar's design consists of yellow bars instead of the green ones. Gallery healthbar2.png|The health bar in HTFA 2 and 3. healthbar4.png|The health bar in HTFA 4. healthbar5.png|The health bar in HTFA 5, 6, and Origins. healthbargb.png|The health bar in HTFA GB. healthbargbenemy.png|The boss's health bar in HTFA GB. healthbarland.png|The health bar in HTFA Land. healthbarreborn.png|The health bar in HTFA Reborn. healthbar1enemy.png|The boss's health bar in HTFA 1. healthbarlandenemy.png|The boss's health bar in HTFA Land. healthbar2enemy.png|The boss's health bar in HTFA 2. healthbarmaker.png|The health bar in HTFA Maker. health6boss.png|The boss's health bar in HTFA 6. healthbar6boss.png|A red health bar only featured in the second phase of the final boss battle in HTFA 6. Category:Game Mechanics